When a grocery bag that contains grocery items is placed upright in the trunk of a car for transport, it is inherently prone to tipping over and spilling its contents as the car accelerates, stops, and turns. Hence, a person may take measures that are appropriate to guard against that possibility. A filled bag may be buttressed by tightly packing it in the trunk, using other filled bags and/or other available objects. Filled bags may also be placed in cardboard boxes. Netting is also a means for confining bags in a car or van.
The present invention relates to a new and unique organizer that is useful in holding filled bags upright, yet can be collapsed substantially flat when not in use. By being collapsible to a flat condition, the organizer, unlike a cardboard box, can be kept in a vehicle without taking up a large volume of space. Yet when needed to hold a bag or bags upright, it can be conveniently erected, and the bag or bags easily placed inside it.
When collapsed to substantially flat condition, the organizer can still be used to carry certain articles, especially, but not exclusively, flat sheet materials like papers and notebooks.
One aspect of the invention relates to a collapsible and erectable organizer comprising several fabric panels stitched together to form a bottom and four sides surrounding an open interior space that, when the organizer is erected and stood upright on an underlying support, comprises an open top that allows articles to be set into the interior space.
The bottom comprises a fabric panel that is divided into two equal rectangular halves by a line of stitching that provides a line of folding allowing the two halves to fold along the line of stitching. When the organizer is fully opened and erected, and the bottom is placed on an underlying surface like the floor of a car trunk, the two bottom halves lie side-by-side and generally flat. The four sides are generally upright with the top open. This enables the user to place into the organizer articles that would otherwise be inclined to tip and spill their contents (potted plants, prepared foods, beverages, grocery bags, etc.).
The sides of the organizer are also fabric panels that are stitched together along adjoining edges and also stitched to the edges of the bottom panel. Carrying handles are attached to two opposite sides that are stiffened by inserts between their fabric and a fabric liner on the inside of the fabric. The other pair of sides are fabric that, although also lined on the inside, lack such stiffeners, thereby allowing them to collapse. Attachments are provided at the midpoints of the top edges of that other pair of sides allowing them to be fastened together at those locations when they are collapsed. The two stiffened sides containing the handles remain essentially rectangular.
Velcro® pieces on the confronting faces of the outsides of the bottom halves attach the two halves together when they are folded into substantial face-to-face contact as the organizer is being collapsed from erected condition. This also collapses the unstiffened sides, which can then be tucked inward to enable them to be fastened together at the midpoints of their upper edges. In this condition, the top is still open to either side of the tucked-in sides, allowing the organizer to be filled with certain materials like books and notebooks. The handles can be drawn together so that the organizer and contents can be easily carried using only one hand.
Conversely, certain contents may be easier to carry by separating the two handles and using both hands to carry them. Likewise, when the organizer is erected and rather full, it can be conveniently carried using two hands, one grasping each handle.
The foregoing, along with additional features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims, which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.